


Grammy's Night

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Grammy Awards, Happy, M/M, Married Barisi, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Music, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing, Sonny is a huge swiftie, supportive Rafael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny is a huge Taylor Swift fan and he's excited about the Grammy's ceremony. Rafael, his husband, is along for the ride.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Grammy's Night

**Author's Note:**

> I promised that if Taylor won Album of the Year at the Grammys I'd write a fic about Sonny being a huge fan of hers, so here we are! This might be my most niche, self-serving fic I've ever written, but hey, there are 111 others for you! lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little exploration of their relationship, though. It's all about being supportive of your partner! <3

It was Grammy’s night and the Barba-Carisi household was getting ready. Well, Sonny was getting ready and Rafael was going along with it. Their deal was that Tony’s night was Rafael’s and Grammy’s night was Sonny’s, especially this year that his favorite artist got an Album of The Year nomination. 

“Raf, put this on, please,” Sonny asked with a pout, showing him a beige hoodie with a CD cover on the front and  _ folklore  _ written along the sleeves. “For good luck.”

Rafael sighed, pulling off his very soft burgundy cashmere sweatshirt. “Okay, but you’re wearing a tux for Tony’s night.”

“Deal,” Sonny beamed, all dimples. His smile grew when Rafael put on the hoodie and did a little dramatic twirl. “You look even more gorgeous now!”

Sonny himself was wearing the cardigan Rafael had bought for him as a surprise. He’d heard the other ADA lamenting that it was a little expensive for a cardigan, which it was, but not too expensive that Rafael couldn’t get it for him. Sonny’s enthusiastic response to the gift made the purchase more than worth it.

“Do you remember where our ice bucket is? I need it for the champagne,” Sonny said, picking up a stack of CDs from his dresser and exiting the bedroom towards the living room, Rafael on his heels.

“I think it’s in that cupboard above the fridge with the rest of the things we never use.”

“I think we never use it because you can’t reach that cupboard.”

“Then stop putting stuff there.”

Sonny set all the CDs in a circle on top of the coffee table and placed a lit candle in the middle. Rafael had seen this ritual before, but it never stopped being endearing.

“Even if she loses, I think we should still pop the champagne,” Rafael said, and Sonny turned to him with a scandalized look.

“Don’t even joke about that! Don’t you remember how devastated Taylor was when  _ reputation  _ wasn’t nominated?”

“You made me watch the documentary so yes, I remember.”

“I don’t even want to think about how upset she’d be if she lost. She’s so proud of this album,” Sonny said, wistful. “And it’s one of the most lyrically explorative works she’s ever put out. Each song is a complete story, and the entire album is a goddamn book. If that doesn’t sound like an award-winning record, I don’t know what does.”

Rafael lifted his hand placatingly. “Apologies. I take it back. We’ll pop the champagne because she’ll definitely win.”

“Exactly! Now, how are we on time?”

Rafael checked his watch. “Red carpet starts in 10 minutes.”

“Okay. I’m gonna make us a snack. She’s never early to these things.”

* * *

And Sonny was right; by the time Taylor Swift showed up to the red carpet, they had finished their food and moved to their favorite cuddling position on the couch. 

“Oh my God,” Sonny squealed at the first sign of Taylor. “She looks so beautiful!”

“She looks like a garden.”

“Rafael!,” he gasped.

“I mean that as a compliment! That’s a beautiful dress!”

Sonny relaxed back into his arms. Rafael would never criticize the singer; partly because pop music really wasn’t in his realm of expertise. He didn’t know two-thirds of these artists and didn’t listen to any of their music, so he wasn’t interested enough to form an opinion. But mostly because it hurt Sonny’s feelings.

“I wonder who’s the designer,” Rafael said, picking up his phone to search.

“Yes, Taylor!,” Sonny cheered as the woman walked through the red carpet, looking from camera to camera. “Look! There are sunflowers on her dress, my favorite! God, I love her.”

“I know,” he pressed a kiss to Sonny’s cheek. “The dress is Oscar de la Renta. There are more sunflowers on the back, see?”

Rafael passed Sonny his phone so the other man could scroll through the pictures, zooming into the sunflower on the sides of the dress. It really was a gorgeous garment. 

“She looks like a winner,” Sonny sighed. 

Rafael really did hope she’d win. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t be the only person who’d be very upset tonight.

* * *

By the time the ceremony started, Taylor had already lost two of her six nominations, and Sonny’s spirits were down. He was lying on Rafael’s chest, the corners of his mouth turned downward and a permanent frown on his face. The most important category of the night was yet to be announced, but it didn’t look good.

“What if Taylor doesn’t win?,” Sonny whispered.

“Hey, don’t say that. Come on, we both know they’re gonna give the other awards away because she’s gonna win the jackpot at the end of the night.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Of course. You made me listen to her albums on repeat, and I know this is one of her best ones yet. Plus, her performance’s starting soon, so you have to lighten up, okay?”

Sonny nodded, sitting up straighter. They waited as artist after artist took the stage until finally Taylor was announced. 

Sonny started vibrating during the commercials, too excited to sit still.

“I hope she sings  _ willow _ ,” he said, then tutted. “But that’s from  _ evermore _ , so it’s not likely she will.”

Rafael smiled. “Is that the song you said reminds you of me?”

“Yeah, about when we first met,” Sonny smiled back, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. “ _ I’m like the water when your ship rolled in that night, rough on the surface but you cut through like a knife _ .”

“Those suits and that mustache  _ were  _ rough,” he joked. 

Sonny rolled his eyes. “I cleaned up nicely.”

“Very nice,” Rafael said with a smirk. 

“You flirt,” Sonny winked, then gasped when the announcer called Taylor’s performance.

When the first notes came through, Sonny jumped up. “ _ Cardigan _ !”

Rafael watched Sonny more than the performance itself, feeling a very familiar flutter in his stomach when the other man started singing along and swaying in time with the piano. He was so  _ beautiful _ . 

“Dance with me, Raf,” Sonny said, offering him a hand.

“She sounds amazing,” Rafael stood up, stepping into Sonny’s arms and resting his head on his shoulder. 

The song didn’t last as long as usual, and Sonny paused when the notes changed. “What? It’s a mash-up?” 

Surprisingly, Rafael recognized the next song. “Oh. Is that  _ August _ ? I like that one.”

Sonny’s smile was blinding; he pulled Rafael back, and they continued to dance. Rafael knew a couple lines of the lyrics and sang them into Sonny’s ear as they swayed together. 

It was the second change of notes that made Sonny lose his goddamn mind. “ _ Willow!  _ Yes, Taylor!  _ I’m begging for you to take my hand, wreck my plans, that’s my man _ . _ ” _

Rafael couldn’t help but laugh as Sonny sang loudly, spinning the two of them around the living room. Sonny enjoyed things so  _ passionately _ , it was something he had always admired about his husband, from their very first meeting. Rafael was happy that they were free to be themselves together now. 

Once the performance was over, Sonny hooted and clapped at the TV as Taylor took a bow. Rafael had the fleeing thought that the two of them might as well be siblings with the long limbs, blue eyes and goofy disposition. 

“I think if the two of you ever met you’d get along great,” Rafael said. 

Sonny nodded. “Right? She was  _ amazing _ ! Her vocals were perfect. Wow.”

“I honestly think that’s the best she’s ever sounded.”

“Aw, Raf, you were paying attention.”

“You get annoyed at me when I don’t.”

Sonny laughed, all but tackling him back into the couch. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, well. She’s talented, and you’re very handsome. It’s not that hard.”

Sonny said thank you again, this time with a long kiss.

* * *

The ceremony was coming to a close, and Rafael was worried that Sonny was going to chew through his fingers. They’d call the Album of the Year category next, and it was Taylor’s last chance to win. 

Rafael had stopped trying to calm Sonny down; he was no longer listening, his eyes fixed on the TV as the program returned and they read the nominees. He didn’t believe in God, but he asked whatever entity who was out there listening to give the singer this win. Rafael didn’t want to see the heartbroken look on Sonny’s face if she lost. 

“And the winner is…  _ folklore _ by Taylor Swift!”

The ADA let out the breath he was holding as Sonny  _ yelled _ . He grabbed the champagne and popped it open, cheering and jumping as he served two glasses. Rafael thought it was for him, but Sonny replaced the candle that he’d lit in the middle of the CDs with the glass, and only then filled a third one for Rafael.

“She won!,” Sonny screamed at him, pulling Rafael into a hug. “Hell yeah! Good for you, Taylor!”

Rafael watched Sonny, his eyes twinkling, dimples carving deep into his cheeks, a huge smile on his face. He sipped his champagne silently, letting Sonny hear Taylor’s thank you speech. When she thanked the fans, Sonny cheered some more. 

“You were right,” Sonny told him later, stacking up the CDs again to put them back in their place. “They gave the other awards away because she won the jackpot. It’s nice that everybody got to win.”

“Exactly.”

“Thank you for watching with me.”

“It was fun. And I like seeing you happy.”

Sonny beamed at him. “I love you.”

Rafael raised an eyebrow. “More than Taylor?”

Sonny laughed, but didn’t hesitate. “More than Taylor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always project onto Sonny but this time I really took it to the next level lol WELL I hope you had fun reading it anyway! And to all the other barisi+taylor fans out there, THIS IS FOR YOU ONLY! MWAH leave a kudo for Taylor's grammy win!


End file.
